muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Bird Sings! (album)
'Big Bird Sings!' is one in a series of character-centered ''Sesame Street albums released in 1974. Although some of the material comes from the earlier Columbia and Warner Brothers albums, some tracks appear here for the first time, including Big Bird reading some of his poems. Later editions of this album remove two tracks, The "J" Poem and Everyone Likes Ice Cream, and replace them with I Just Adore Four and A Really Good Feeling. This album was changed yet again when it was reissued as part of the 2-LP set Just Friends. See that album's page for details. The second edition of this album was released on CD for the first time on the 3-disc set Old School: Volume 1, on March 23, 2010, along with The Sesame Street Record and Bert & Ernie Sing-Along. Track listing Side One #ABC-DEF-GHI - Big Bird Music by Joe Raposo, Lyrics by Joe Raposo and Jon Stone from The Sesame Street Book & Record #The Noodle Song - Big Bird and Oscar Script by Jerry Juhl, Music by Joe Raposo from The Muppet Alphabet Album #The "J" Poem - Big Bird from The Sesame Street Book & Record #Very, Very Special Letter - Big Bird Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Big Bird Writes a Poem - Big Bird, Snuffle-upagus and Herbert Birdsfoot #How Do I Know I'm Here? - Big Bird Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo from Sesame Street LIVE! #Everyone Likes Ice Cream - Big Bird, Three Friends and Monster Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss Side Two #Y'all Fall Down - Big Bird, Bert and Cookie Monster Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert #Everyone Makes Mistakes - Big Bird and Farley Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album #The Sound of the Letter A - Big Bird Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from The Muppet Alphabet Album #Just Three Colors - Big Bird and Oscar Music and Lyrics by Joe Raposo from Havin' Fun with Ernie & Bert #Ha Ha - Big Bird, Harvey Kneeslapper and Herry Lyrics by Jerry Juhl, Music by Joe Raposo from The Muppet Alphabet Album #No Matter What Your Language - Big Bird and Luis Music and Lyrics by Jeff Moss from ¡Sesame Mucho! #Big Bird's Poem - Big Bird Notes *Although a song title of "If I Could Fly" appears on the front cover, no such song appears on the album. *Everyone Likes Ice Cream contains a confusing edit at the beginning, of Big Bird asking "Is everybody ready?", spliced in from the beginning of "Hee Hee Ha Ha". The rest of the track is the soundtrack of the song as broadcast, where Caroll Spinney plays one of the "three friends", who are actually siblings. Some of the dialogue establishing them as siblings was cut from the track. *Though the second version of the album is used for Old School: Volume 1 CD set, some promotional materials, as well as the track listing on Windows Media Player, mistakenly use the first version's track list. Other releases Image:noimage-big.png| 1974 Sesame Street Records C 5059 Image:BigBirdSings8track.jpg| 1974 Sesame Street Records 8T 5059 International releases Image:AxisBigBirdSings.jpg| Australia Axis Records AXIS 6286 Image:noimage-big.png| Australia Axis Records TC-AXIS 6286 SummitBigBirdSings.jpg| Australia Summit Records 8008 Image:noimage-big.png| Australia Summit Records 8008 Cast *Emilio Delgado as Luis *Loretta Long as Susan *Sonia Manzano as Maria *Bob McGrath as Bob *Matt Robinson as Gordon *Jim Henson as Ernie *Frank Oz as Cookie Monster, Grover, Harvey Kneeslapper and Bert *Jerry Nelson as Herbert Birdsfoot, Snuffy, Farley, and Herry Monster *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch *Fran Brill as Prairie Dawn Production credits *Album Produced by Joe Raposo *Project Supervisor: Arthur Shimkin *Words and Music Mostly by Jeff Moss and Joe Raposo *Additional material written by the Sesame Street writers: Jeffrey Moss, Jon Stone, Joseph A. Bailey, Jerry Juhl, Emily Perl Kingsley, Nina Link, Robert Oksner, Ray Sipherd, Norman Stiles and Daniel Wilcox *Project Directors for CTW: Christopher Cerf and Sharon Lerner See also *Sesame Street discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums